Mario Tennis Mega Smash
Mario Tennis Mega Smash is a Mario Tennis game. Characters Basic Characters * Mario (Balance, Fire Ball) * Luigi (Balance, Tornado Ball) * Peach (Technique, Heart Ball) * Yoshi (Speed, Rainbow Ball) * Bowser (Power, Killer Ball) * Donkey Kong (Power, Barrel Ball) * Wario (Power, Bob-Omb Ball) * Toad (Speed, Shroom Ball) * Daisy (Balance, Flower Ball) * Waluigi (Balance, Tricky Ball) * Bowser Jr. (Technique, Paint Ball) * Boo (Technique, Ghostly Ball) * Diddy Kong (Speed, Popgun Ball) * Toadette (Speed, 1-Up Ball) * Rosalina (Technique, Star Ball) * Petey Piranha (Power, Piranha Ball) * Mii (Depends on customization) Unlockable Characters * Wiggler (Balance, Anger Ball) (Beat Mushroom Cup) * Shy Guy (Technique, Mystery Ball) (Beat Flower Cup) * Paratroopa (Speed, Winged Ball) (Beat Shell Cup) * Dry Bowser (Power, Bone Ball) (Beat Star Cup) Courts Basic Courts * Mario Stadium * Peach's Palace * Luigi's Mansion * DK Jungle * Yoshi's Island * Wario Desert * Daisy's Ice Rink * Toad's Sky Palace * Bowser's Castle * Eternal Star (Unlockable by beating Champions Cup) Modes Standard Mode Play a standard round of tennis in singles or doubles. Players on the same system, CPUs, and amiibo can play. Online Mode Play tennis online in singles or doubles. You can search for friends or random people. In doubles, you can choose a partner from another player on the same system, a CPU (set to Normal difficulty), or a friend or random person online. Story Mode The main story of the game. Play through five tournaments to become the Mushroom Kingdom Tennis Champion. Any unlockable characters you win against will be unlocked. If you play as a character in the tournament, they will be replaced by your system's Mii with the same stats. Playing through this mode unlocks four characters, a stage, and a difficulty setting. Customization Mode Customize your Mii. Stickers earned in others modes can be used to customize stats, while Mii costumes change that Mii's Mega Smash. Settings Change various settings, such as game volume and if Mega Smash Spots appear, Tournaments Mushroom Cup An introductory tournament to ease players in to Story Mode. All competitors are set to Easy difficulty. Competitors: Toadette, Toad, Peach, Wiggler. Random stage. Beating this tournament unlocks Wiggler. Flower Cup A tournament a little harder than the Mushroom Cup. All competitors are set to Normal difficulty. Competitors: Daisy, Luigi, Waluigi, Shy Guy. Random stage. Beating this tournament unlocks Shy Guy. Shell Cup A mid-level tournament that cranks up the difficulty a fair amount. All competitors are set to Hard difficulty. Competitors: Boo, Diddy Kong, Yoshi, Paratroopa. Random stage. Beating this tournament unlocks Paratroopa. Star Cup A challenging tournament, this is one of the toughest in the game. All competitors are set to Expert difficulty. Competitors: Wario, Bowser Jr, Donkey Kong, Dry Bowser. Random stage. Beating this tournament unlocks Dry Bowser. Champions Cup The ultimate challenge for those who want to be the Mushroom Kingdom Tennis Champion. All competitors are set to Ace difficulty. Competitors: Petey Piranha, Rosalina, Mario, Bowser. Eternal Star only. Beating this tournament unlocks Eternal Star and the Ace difficulty.